nanatsu_no_taizai_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kay
Kay '''(ケー) is a Diamond-ranked Knight of Camelot as well as a Knight of the Round Table as the #3-ranked seat. She is the younger "brother" to the other Knights of the Round Table and the younger sister of Arthur, King of Camelot. Gifted with a scythe, a weapon of great destruction; Kay is a powerful warrior. Some point during her childhood, Lancelot betrayed Camelot injuring or fatally wounding many of their Holy Knights in the process, with Kay being among the wounded. She is a member of the Dusk Raven Fairy Clan and a friend of the original Elizabeth. Coincidentally, Ban is her descendant through her many-times removed granddaughter. Unlike her fellow clan members, Kay survived the massacre at Ali-Mimosa, castle of the Twelve Titans along her siblings and Arthur. Due to her being a neutral overseer along with Nova who happens to be her own student that she taught four hundred years ago; Kay is considered a dangerous threat to all of the 7 major clans. Appearance Kay is a beautiful young child with long, flowing purple hair and piercing dark-purple eyes that inflict fear upon her enemies. Even among her comrades, she is considered to be a shorty highly respected for her speed, agility, and great strength with using her scythe. One of her greatest assets is her great beauty; due to this beauty she can catch many of her enemies off-guard and eliminate them. Her parents have noted her extraordinary beauty citing her as a reincarnate of Medusa; a major deity in their religion. Nova considered to be an relative of Kay and thus a discipline of Empress Mana by default; is a relative of Morganse and King Urien as their niece respectively. As a fairy, Kay is physically unable to age and thus is immortal, unaging and never dying. Despite her size, Kay is one of the most powerful warriors among the Dusk Raven Fairy Clan. Personality Kay is a rather cold warrior, being initially dismissive of people and causing more than a few accidents with her scythe alone. Even, among her comrades; her icy-cold nature is legendary, any person who holds even a second of her time will find themselves dead and then subsequently revived the next day with Kay tormenting them for the rest of their lives as a Holy Knight. This has caused Kay to develop a very distorted personality; as she believes it is her duty to punish the weak and intolerable people who reside in this world. Even Ban notes that her ruthlessness is legendary even among the Seven Deadly Sins, and the Ten Commandments causing the Ten Commandments to call her a "Demon in the skin of a benevolent fair"; a fitting description considering how she kills people who disturb her rest or cause her anger. After all, those people..don`t survive long enough; they just mysteriously disappear like they had never even existed in the first place. Some call it speculation but others point fingers at Kay, Holy Knight of Camelot saying that she is a "wicked and accursed demon" who needs to "burn for her crimes against Humanity". That view has caused many of the members of the Axiom Church to call those people who despise Kay as "enemies of Humanity"; proclaiming Kay as the savior of Humanity and writing legends, and epic poems about her great and valiant "deeds"; among them rescuing Princess Elizabeth along with Meliodas, saving Danafor from destruction, and saving civilians and restoring an entire city by using her magic. As those are actually some of the deeds she has done for others; she has been praised as a true Megami or Goddess. Throughout the series, she learns to love, laugh, curse like a sailor, fight for an ideal, and most importantly she learns to trust again. The betrayal of Lancelot had left a black stain on her heart which had continued to spread, along with the slaying of her elder sisters and brothers; this caused her scythe to turn completely black with red runes shining on her scythe all of the time. Her appearance also changed; she looked more like a older version of herself rather than her normal appearance. History 3,000 years ago In the past, Kay was trained by all of her elder brothers and two sisters to become the ultimate Knight, and was gifted with a special Deity-killed Scythe and was the leader of the Dusk Raven Fairy Corps as their absolute commander. She was respected as the ''Deity-Killer'', among her fellow Clan Members and was feared among all of the other seven clans due to her reputation; many people avoided her and her great wrath. This community-imposed isolated caused Kay to grow distant and she became cited as the "Ice Witch" due to her tendency to hate everybody and everything around her. Plot The Seven Deadly Sins: Prisoners of the Sky Kay searches for Hawk and Meliodas after they disappear, upon sensing their magical energy residue vie her magical sensing ability; she finds the spring they went into and ends up in the same cave they came out from. After finding Meliodas and Hawk, she scolds them severely and ends up beating them both in a pulp for disobeying Elizabeth`s orders. Ellat and Zoria are highly confused about who Kay is until Meliodas introduces her as a member of the Dusk Raven Fairy Clan ruffling her hair only for Kay to threaten him with her scythe. The two have a brief stand-off and begin fighting with occasional bantering with Meliodas barely winning by distracting Kay by dangling a sweet in front of her face enabling Meliodas to send her flying. She is imprisoned with Meliodas because they believe that he is Solaad, and they believe that she is a Demon only to be later proven wrong when Kay uses her heart-reading ability when Bellion, leader of the Black Knights to determine his intentions. This enables Bellion to instantly recognize her as the "enigma" in the Ancient Holy War 3,000 years ago referring to her as the "overseer" of the Ancient Holy War; a fact that causes Kay to snap back with a ice-cold response demanding an immediate answer. As Bellion belittles her, Kay`s patience grows thinner and thinner until she finally snaps; easily almost killing Bellion in the process and preparing to kill him when Meliodas interrupts wanting to know why Kay is stealing his prey. Kay then offers Meliodas Bellion to fight with which Meliodas accepts before glaring down Kay down wanting to have a good conversation later. Upon, defeating Bellion Kay answers his questions about who she is truly is. Upon seeing a image of her family in her locket, Kay mentions that she doesn`t know who she truly is and she wants to find out the truth. Abilities and Equipment As the original overseer of a Holy War in the History of Humanity, and a member of the Dusk Raven Fairy Clan; a clan reputed for it`s physical power rivaling that of the Giant Clan and it`s magical power rivaling that of the Goddess Clan. Seeing as she is the original and most powerful Overseer in all of history being the only overseer,Kay is extremely powerful. Kay is strong enough and is reputed to be the strongest Holy Knight in Camelot`s history after Lancelot her elder brother and former comrade-in-arms. Being a Dusk Raven Fairy, Kay has demonstrated a number of abilities specific and limited to her species; such as the ability to levitate, foresight, as well as possessing strength and speed equal to the Supreme Deity and the Demon King. Both clan rulers mentioned that if Kay ever fought seriously and on full power no less, she would destroy everything and everybody in sight without a single trace being left of anybody. Meliodas and Ban upon witnessing one of her fights, commented on her strength and a slight release of her divinity calling it "wondrous" and her sheer divinity radiating off her in waves made her seem like a "true war Goddess". Despite her great power, Kay is overcautious and often overthinks things, though her planning stage may seem like she is doing everything to prevent casualties, she is actually thoughtful about thinking about every possible situation that they may find themselves by packing to compensate for that, as well as making intricate battle plans which draw on the strengths of her team members. Abilities Main article: Crown * '''Crown「クローン Kuroon」: A innate power granted to the fairy bestowed with the title of "Overseer", this ability essentially grants them the authority to preside over the Holy Wars, as a neutral party and deliver punishment where it is due, and when it is due. This ability allows Kay to exercise complete control over all parties in the Holy Wars and deal to them damage equal to the damage they dealt upon an innocent. For example, she can forcibly implant memories of a innocent`s person last word and by touching somebody on the forehead or even brushing their weapon is enough time for her to damage her enemies. It also gives her complete control over death, allowing her to put to death people she believes have violated the unspoken laws by killing innocents needlessly, as well as allowing her to trap them in a nightmare where they are forced to listen to the last words of the last innocent person they killed over and over again. This power was originally described as the reason that Kay can preside over the Holy Wars, as Crown deals punishment where it is due and prevents it from happening in cases of abuse, it works to save the person and heal them by purifying the resentment it had and sealing it away in a inanimate object to protect the innocents around them. * Levitation: Kay possesses the ability to levitate and is capable of flight because she is a fairy. She demonstrates extraordinary skill in using levitation; using it for combat and to avoid walking on the ground. * Heart Reading: She is capable of reading the thoughts and true feelings of others. When activating this ability her dark-purple eyes glow brightly. However, because she highly respects her comrades-in-arms she refrains from using this ability and only uses it when it is necessary such as when she read Zeldris`s thoughts to see what his true intentions were to save King Arthur her younger brother from getting killed. * Foresight: She is capable of seeing the future, being the 2nd fairy born in the clan capable of seeing the future aside from the first clan head. * Pocket Dimension: With the usage of her magical ability Crown; a secondary function of her ability is that she can store things in a separate dimension known as a pocket dimension. Weapons * Chasity Zero: Kay`s sacred weapon, the Divine Scythe Chasity Zero, is a scythe crafted from the remains of the destroyed divine sword, X Zero. It is more stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of a wiped-out race, which Kay`s ability, Crown draws out. It has several forms, including a pillow that can act as a shield, different types of weapons, and a scythe with chains attached that she can use to fight. * X Zero: Kay`s secondary weapon, the Divine Sword X Zero, is a rapier a type of fencing sword crafted from the remains of a Grim Reaper`s scythe. It is more stronger than steel and possesses the mysterious qualities of the Grim Reaper in question`s own essence, referred to as their "life-force" in simpler terms, which Kay`s ability Crown draws out. It has a seal placed on it, as even the mere unsheathing of X Zero is enough to cause massive damage due to the nature of the soul inhabiting the sword. Equipment * Healing Vial: Kay carries a small vial of healing water on her wherever she goes so if she gets hurt, she can pour a drop of the healing water on her wound and it will heal instantly. * Medical Herb Book: Kay carries this book everywhere so she can consult it when she needs it such as when she is trying to heal one of her own comrades-in-arms or herself. * Fan: Kay carries a fan so that if she gets hot; she can cool herself off with a nice breeze * Hood: Kay carries a hood with her, wearing it most of the time so that she can cover her face * Spare Armor Pair: In the case of her armor getting broken, Kay carries a spare set of armor in a pocket dimension. Power Level Quotes Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dusk Raven Fairy Clan Category:Fairy Category:Ancient Holy War Category:Holy Knights Category:Diamond Category:Camelot